Gel confections such as imitation fruit pieces, fruit bars, jellybean centers, and sugared jellies have been prepared with sugar (e.g., 42 and/or 64 D.E. corn syrups), water, and starch for many years. These confections have a firm, but soft, texture which contributes to their desirable mouthfeel. The gel confections are typically manufactured by a starch mold casting process known in the trade as the Mogul system. In this process, the ingredients are cooked at a temperature above the boiling point of the mixture and/or at a moisture level above that of the finished confection for a sufficient length of time to fully activate, or gelatinize, the starch. In a typical pressure cooking process for a commercial Mogul system, the ingredients are cooked at a moisture level of about 20 to 25 weight percent at a temperature of about 140.degree. to 170.degree. C. for less than about 1 minute. The starch is generally an acid-thinned (also known as thin-boiling) common corn starch or a high amylose starch or a blend thereof. After cooking, the hot liquid mixture is deposited into a starch mold. The starch mold forms the confection and helps to reduce the moisture content. The deposited confections are then routinely dried for about 24 to 72 hours to reach the desired moisture content of about 14 to 20 weight percent.
B. W. Minifie, Chocolate, Cocoa and Confectionery: Science and Technology, pp. 390-391, 433-442, and 481-483 (AVI Publ. Co., Westport, Conn., 1980, 2d ed.), discloses processes and recipes for various confections, including starch jellies in the form of sugar sanded jellies, jujubes, and jellybean centers. The use of thin-boiling starch alone or with high amylose starch is disclosed along with corn syrup. Specific recipes (e.g., page 439) disclose the use of 64 D.E. corn syrup, but the use of high fructose syrup or fructose in sugar confectionery in general is also disclosed (pp. 481-482).